


Sacrifice

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SDQB 444 challenge, prompt volcano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

"But I'm /not/ a virgin!" Quatre paced the length of the small hut, glaring at Duo, and then Trowa, as he worked his way past them. "What good would I be as a sacrifice to the volcano gods?"

"Maybe they like cute blonds," Duo suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I.AM.NOT.CUTE!" The glare that Quatre aimed at Duo was razor sharp.

Trowa nodded, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I would have said angelic."

Quatre whirled mid-stride and stabbed a finger at Trowa. The glare having been upped a notch from knife sharp to laser intensity. "Keep talking and this ass is going to be too angelic for you."

"Whoa, Q, that is serious TMI man. I'd really rather not know about the things that Trowa does with your ass."

Trowa's face remained deadpan until Quatre turned back to face Duo. With a wider smirk Trowa stuck his tongue out and touched the tip of his nose. Seeing Duo's eyes do a mimic of saucers, Quatre spun back around to find his lover leaning casually against the wall of the hut, an air of false innocence hanging in the air, thicker than the humidity of the jungle beyond the wall of palm fronds.

Duo snickered and Quatre spun on his heels so he was facing his best friend, his finger stabbing out again. "And you. You're the reason we're here in the first place." He deepened his voice, mimicking Duo's tenor. "Come on, Q, it'll be fun. When's the last time you spent some time away from the office just relaxing?" Quatre raised his hands in the air, gesturing at the walls around them. "Do you call this fun or relaxing?"

"Hey, it's not my fault. The travel agency said this place was deserted. It was supposed to be just the five of us lying on the beach and relaxing in the sun. Like it's my fault that there's a tribe of natives that just happen to worship blonds." His eyes flicked to Trowa and he grinned. "At least we know where Tro's from now."

Trowa snorted and flipped Duo off.

Duo rolled his eyes in response. "Thanks for the offer, but the cute virgin over there would get jealous."

"Fuck you!"

Duo's sigh was loud and exaggerated. "What is it with you two? Things getting stale in the bedroom already and you think a dash of Maxwell magic will spice it back up?"

The bamboo fronds that made up the back of the hut fell inwards. On the other side, Wufei and Heero gestured for the captives to make their escape. They slid out, moving quickly and silently. When they'd hiked several miles to the beach Quatre turned to Duo and smiled. "That was a good idea to cover the sound of the fronds being cut with an argument, but I am still going to get you for the cute remark."


End file.
